prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A LiArs Guide to Rosewood
A LiArs Guide to Rosewood ''is a Special Recap episode narrated by Mona Vanderwaal (portrayed by Janel Parrish). It aired on June 4, 2013. The episode recaps the show from the Pilot through the Season 3 finale, A DAngerous GAme. Synopsis A recap special encompassing all three previous seasons of Pretty Little Liars. Featuring new voice over from the all-seeing Mona, this special will tell the Liars' history with "A" from the very first text message to the most recent spotting of Red Coat. Overview ''Mona's Point of View Season 1 Opening I'm going to tell you a story that doesn't have a happy ending. It's about five pretty girls, in the perfect town of Rosewood. They were the best of friends and best friends share secrets. One night, the fairest of them all disappeared, and then they were four. The mystery remained unsolved, but the real trouble was only beginning. There were new secrets to keep, the pretty girls told some ugly lies, as if their lives depended on it. Now, they are in deeper than they've ever imagined. And with nowhere to turn, there's just one question to ask...How did we get here? (Scene: Ali ignoring Mona) Ahhh, classic Alison. That's me, they used to call me Loser Mona and I've known these girls for a long time. they're all liArs Alison DiLaurentis was the Queen Bee of Rosewood High and ruled the school with a velvet fist. She was the kind of girl who boys wanted to be with and girls wanted to be. She knew what everyone was hiding and wasn't shy in using it against them. Hefty Hanna Marin stuffed her feelings in pie when her parents broke up. Emily Fields was a sweetheart and a star swimmer, with a secret crush on Alison. Aria Montgomery didn't have a care in the world, until the day she saw her father giving one of his students a "hand's on" education. Spencer Hastings came from a long line of overachievers, and always felt like a second class citizen but it turns out living in your sister's shadow has its perks. When Melissa's boyfriend Ian put the moves on Spencer, guess who saw everything? thAt night It started out as every other night, best friends having a sleepover, playing tricks, just girls being girls. After a night of fun, they finally fell asleep and when they woke up Ali was gone. secrets keep us All close A year later, Alison was still missing. Life in Rosewood was slowly getting back to normal and I had a new BFF, Hefty Hanna and Loser Mona were now the most popular girls in school. I ditched the glasses and Hanna replaced her love of sweets with a taste for shoplifting, we made a great team. (Scene: Hanna shoplifting) In a town like Rosewood this kind of secret could ruin your reputation in a one stroke.... and someone already had the scoop. Instead of paying for her crime, Hanna's mother Ashley stepped in, taking the law into her own hands to have the charges dropped. Emily was still wasn't out to anyone, but when a new girl named Maya moved to town... she couldn't deny her feelings any longer, but her secret was already out because someone knew her heart's desire. Just before school started, Aria met Ezra. It was love at first sight and there was no holding back, but who would have guessed that the boy on Saturday night would be her English teacher on Monday morning, history repeats itself and someone knew Aria's secret. Spencer's sister Melissa brought home a fiancee and A predicted where things were headed. When Melissa saw them together the wedding was off. The messages from A could only mean one thing, and that's when these little liars really got scared, because if A didn't stand for Ali then someone else knew their dirty little secrets. And that's how the game began. The whole town turned out to lay Alison to rest but the past isn't always so easily buried and when Jenna Marshall made a suprise return to Rosewood, the girls realized their troubles were just beginning. None of their secrets were safe and their worst secret of all was now staring them in the face, even though she couldn't see. the JennA thing Jenna is the step-sister of Toby Cavanaugh she moved to Rosewood as a freshman and immediately made an impression. (Scene: Jenna rejects Ali's invitation into her clique) Bad move Jenna, when you reject Ali, you play with fire. It was supposed to be a harmless prank but Jenna was blinded and Ali blackmailed Toby into taking the blame. If the truth ever got out, the girls would pay the price and they knew it. But the Jenna thing wasn't their only problem. Now that Alison's body had been found, the police were no longer investigating a missing person, they were investigating a murder. Detective Wilden was convinced the girls knew more than they are letting on, so the girls launched an investigation of their own and A gave them the lead they needed. leAd suspect Ian Thomas was an old flame of Spencer's sister, Melissa. He was back in Rosewood and Spencer confronted him. Despite Spencer's objections, Ian was here to stay. Spencer's world was upside down but she found comfort in an unlikely new friend. Toby Cavanaugh was back from reform school, his reputation made the girls nervous but he and Spencer had an undeniable connection. Hanna had a thing for bad boys too, she found out Caleb Rivers was sleeping at school and decided to take in a stray. As Hanna and Caleb grew closer, Aria was having a difficult time denying her feelings for Ezra Fitz but the mysterious A knew all about their forbidden love. A had a way of affecting every aspect of their lives, including their investigation into Ali's murder. Holding the video's as ransom, the girls had all they needed to bust Ian but he wasn't about to roll over. Ian almost shut her up for good but just as Spencer was losing her grip, a strange ally showed up. A turned up just in time to save Spencer from a very bad ending but the game was far from over. Season 2 Opening Ian Thomas was history and Rosewood breathed a collected sigh of relief, believing Alison's killer was dead and gone but A train rolled on, the messages continued and directed them to Ali's grave. (Scene: A showing the video of Ali and Ian with Ali getting up...alive) Ian didn't kill Alison but he was secretly video taping the girls and he tried to kill Spencer in the bell tower to avoid being exposed. extrAcurricular activities His old yearbook held a clue to what he was hiding. Ian was a founding member of the N.A.T. Club, it was a secret society devoted to spying on people. Alison's older brother Jason was also a member along with Garrett Reynolds, a newbie cop who was working on Ali's case with Detective Wilden while seeing Jenna on the sly. setting a trAp On the hunt for more answers, the girls devised a scheme to corner A but the close encounter got out of control fast. (Scene: Spencer screaming "We have nothing" because A escaped) But they did have something, Hanna's hottie Caleb helped them decrypt it and found a video from the night Ali disappeared. Hot on A's trail, the girls dug threw a bag of Ali's old things trying to retrace her steps the day she disappeared. having a bAll An invitation from A, ment the girls would once again be face to face with their tormentor. At the masquerade ball, the girls kept their eyes peeled for signs of A while slow dancing with their sweethearts. Spencer recruited me to help investigate the Lost Woods Resort but when we got there, she was shocked by what she found (A's Lair). Spencer's a very smart girl, there we're clues all over the place and she finally put it all together. (Scene: Mona slaps Spencer and she fainted) When Spencer came to she found herself on the ride of her life and I was at the wheel. (Scenes: Aria calls Spencer and the other girls found out about Mona, Spencer escapes the car and fights Mona on the edge of the cliff and Mona falls) I survived the fall but not the fall out. Granted mental patient wasn't my best look but carrying out a vengeful plot while in plain sight takes it's toll on a girl, thank goodness for visting hours (Hallucination Scene: Red Coat visits Mona). Season 3 Opening Five months had past since I was "out of the day". While I was eating jell-o in the Radley Sanitarium, the girls toasted red cups at a slumber party to celebrate the start of senior year but after a few too many refreshments they woke up to find Emily missing and when she finally turned up she was standing at the foot of Ali's dug up grave and the coffin was empty. grAve situation Emily had no memory of the nights events. The stunt had A written all over it but the girls had a hunch there was another bitch on their tails and they we're all seeing red, even Emily whose memories of that lost night we're coming back. When a flashback of blind Jenna behind the wheel didn't make any sense but Emily convinced the girls to follow Jenna and I would have loved to see the look on her face when they caught her. The girls we're still trying to make sense of Ali's grave robbing so Hanna became my regular visitor at Radley. Hanna wanted answers and I know she deserved them but I couldn't give her what she needed..not yet. ghost trAin Everyone loves a Halloween party and all the girls enjoyed a few tricks with their favorite treats. Garrett had something to get off his chest. Apparently someone didn't appreciate Garrett spilling the beans because after the Queen of Hearts sliped Aria "a mickey", she woke in her own private quarters with Garrett and he didn't wake up at all. The police put the train on lock down and that's when things got interesting. Even dressed in a body bag, Alison had a nack for making an entrance. The girls began to realize that your's truly might not have been working alone. Spencer just couldn't leave well enough alone and the heart she was about to break was her own, sometimes the only thing worse than a lie is the truth. Spencer found the I.D. that Toby used to meet me in Radley, lucky for me I didn't need it anymore. Spencer always says "Hope breeds eternal misery" and I couldn't agree more. A girl can only take so much... before she breaks. Poor Spence, she was so upset about Toby's turn on the A-team and she still hadn't told her friends about it. Aria was offering Spence a way out but she was in over her head too, Ezra found out he had a son and little Fitz is here to stay. dear diAry Another chapter from Ali's past was blown wide open when an old friend of her's showed up in Rosewood. From the details on Ali's notebook, the girl who was always in control finally lost it (Scene: Ali thinks she's pregnant). Emily went to Jason to find out who saw "Ali's tan lines" that summer. (Scene: Jason's flashback of seeing Melissa and CeCe the night Ali disappeared) Jason's memory was hazy but he knew what he saw that night. covering trAcks When Hanna started making noise about Ali and Wilden, he reached out to Ashley and it wasn't to talk about the "good 'ol days". Any crooked cop knows that sometimes you need to use the long line of the law to apply more pressure (Scene: Ashley runs over Wilden). Returning to the scene is a rookie mistake but if there's no body... there's no crime, same goes for evidence. Knowing that the squad car recorded everything, Hanna recruited Aria to "deep 6" it. downward spirAl We all know these bitches can't keep a secret and Spencer finally told her friends the truth about Toby. Spencer suspected that I really wasn't all better now and she finally followed me into the woods but curiosity can be real killer. (Scene: Spencer finds "Toby's" body) Toby's tattoo was unmistakable and the shock put Spencer over the edge. She wound up right where I wanted her, in my old room in Radley. It was only polite to pay a visit. (Scene: Spencer accepts the invitation into the A-team) Spencer was playing for the A-team now, and she knew these girls were always up for a party. She'd been following my orders since her release from Radley and she earned my trust when she "borrowed" Ezra's son on Aria's watch. When the kid went missing for a few hours, it was enough to scare Aria into calling it quits with Ezra. red coAt The party at the lodge was Spencer's idea, I thought she started too see things our way but she'd already gone rogue. It can be hard to know who to trust but you can't fool your friends and the girls we're on to Spencer. Tracking a Red Coat in a sea of Red Coat's is tricky but Spencer fell for it. As word of Spencer's party spread the bugs crawled out of the woodwork, like moths to a flame everyone was fluttering in the dark but Jenna found her way with her new squeeze, Shana. The mischievous twosome became a devious threesome when Emily spotted Jenna and Shana with Melissa Hastings. a dangerous gAme With Spencer and Toby both in the inside the girls managed to get one step ahead of me. Red Coat was coming in for a landing while Spencer and Toby waited in the wings, but there we're others in the woods that night. It was hard to be sure in the fog but Red Coat had a familiar way about her and whoever was working in the dark wanted Toby to go down. (Scene: Red Coat saves the girls) None of us would have survived the fire. Someone had pulled Detective Wilden's squad car from the bottom of the lake with the video of the hit and run on replay. The night's events left us all wondering...is Alison alive? Notes *N/A Title and Background This episode is the special recap special and a viewers ("LiArs") guide to everything that happened in Rosewood. Main Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Recurring Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Brendan Robinson asLucas Gottesman *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss *Roark Critchlow as Tom Marin *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds *Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas *Aeriel Miranda as Shana Fring Trivia *N/A Gallery They're all liArs.png ThAt night.png Secrets keep us All close.png The JennA thing.png LeAd suspect.png ExtrAcurricular activities.png Setting a trAp.png Having a bAll.png GrAve situation.png Ghost trAin.png Dear diAry.png Covering trAcks.png Downward spirAl.png Red coAt.png A dangerous gAme.png Navigational Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4A